The present invention relates to the preparation of microscope slides and more specifically to an apparatus for rinsing and washing slides during their various staining procedures.
Complete rinsing is essential to slide preparation. A problem persists in the art in that washing or rinsing devices currently available cannot effect complete rinsing for a number of slides simultaneously in a short period of time. Incomplete washing and/or rinsing can result in cross-contamination between slides.